


Things We Like

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You're studying with Edmund when he suddenly says something unexpected.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader, edmund pevensie/you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Things We Like

Your fingers slightly play around with your pen, your eyes trailing down the study pages you’ve been trying to learn for the past hour while you bite your bottom lip in concentration. You’ve been in this state for a few minutes now, having completely forgotten about the black-haired boy sitting right next to you on your bed, his eyes fixated on your face instead of his own study sheets.

“You smell really nice.”

You rapidly blink upon hearing those words, not quite sure if you imagined them or not before you let your eyes wander away from your pieces of paper to let them set on Edmund. “Huh?”

A crimson red color creeps upon his cheeks when he realizes that he said that statement out loud, the young boy averting his eyes immediately. “N-nothing. I said nothing.”

The fact that he’s being so flustered makes you think that he _did_ say that you smelled nice, which makes your lips stretch out into a grin. “What do I smell like?”

A squeal seems to die in his throat just as he lets go of his own pen, the boy hesitantly looking back at you.

“Um…” He looks back down at his study sheets as soon as he notices the teasing light in your eyes, tightening his grips on the papers to prevent his hand from trembling. “Like… peaches and birthday cake… or something like that.”

You give out a hum and simply go back to your studying session, not being able to stop your lips from turning into a wide and genuine smile as warmth spread inside your chest. Edmund seems to relax at your reaction, glad to see that you’re not taking it in a weird way, and he gives out a small smile of his own.

“ _You smell like books and butterscotch.”_ He freezes for a moment while you continue to speak. “It’s my favorite smell.”

He looks at you from the corner of his eyes, watching you continue to study as if you haven’t said anything at all. “It is?”

“­ _Hm-hm._ ” You turn one of your pages around, your eyes reading your own handwriting. “It’s one of the reasons why I like you.”

The words make his breathing get stuck in his throat, his eyes frantically looking down at his study sheets while his own mind works out what you just said. You like him…? Like… _really_ like him? Or do you mean ‘like’ as in ‘friends’?

“What…” He talks before he knows what he’s gonna say, a sign of courage he only managed to find back in Narnia slowly taking over. “… are those other reasons?”

You give out a teasing grin, which almost makes him regret asking.

“Well…” You put your study sheets on your bed beside you, rapidly moving so that you’re facing him. “I find you rather quite funny.” He gives out a small smile at that, internally relieved to know that he hasn’t been driving you away with his sarcasm. “I like how sweet and attentive you are, too.”

His own lips stretch out. “You think I’m sweet and attentive?”

He finds that quite peculiar since he’s been thinking those same things about you.

“Huh huh.” Your grin widens. “And I like how smart you are. Not just how much knowledge you have, but how you use your intelligence to make the world around you a better place.”

He can feel the warmth tinkling the tip of his fingers, his mouth slightly opening to ask one dreadful question. “What about… physically?”

You look up at his head, your eyes trailing down his face as you speak about him. “I’ve always wondered if your hair is as soft as it looks.” He unconsciously touches his own hair, which makes you giggle. “Your eyes always bright up when your family visits… or when you’re reading a book you enjoy. Oh, and have I ever told you how much I adore your freckles?”

He blinks a few times, not quite believing that he’s hearing this all from you, then gives out a chuckle. “No… no, you haven’t.”

“Well, I should have. ‘Cause they’re my favorite thing in the world.” You approach your face towards him, slightly taking him off-guard. “What about you, Edmund? Is there anything you like about me?”

‘ _Everything._ ’

Your eyes slightly widen, his own soon mimicking when he realizes that he said it out loud.

“I…” You give out a nervous chuckle, feeling your heartbeat rising as you push a strand of hair out of your face. “You’re not messing with me, right-”

You get cut off by his lips suddenly crashing against yours just as his hands cup each side of your head, a surprised gasp barely managing to come out of your mouth. You barely have time to register what’s happening that he’s already parting away, his hands still holding your head while he stares into your eyes.

“Wha…” You’re too stunned to properly say anything, Edmund just staring back and waiting. “I… Your lips are really warm.”

A grin appears on his lips. “Is that another thing you like about me?”

“Um… maybe?”

He doesn’t need you to say anything else before he kisses you again, your mouth forming a smile against his soon after.


End file.
